digitalparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon Adventure
Digimon Adventure is the first season of Digimon, with seven kids (later eight) getting taken to the Digital World, a strange world made out of data. All of them get digivices, small mechanical devices used to level their digimon parners to the next level. They meet several villians along the way, starting with Devimon and ending with Apocalymon, the cause of all this digital trouble. Well, most of it. Plot This wasn't supposed to happen. Just a few minutes ago, these seven kids were at summer camp. But then it began to snow, and a freak wave came out of nowhere! Now these kids are in a weird place. The Digital World. Now they're paired up with digimon. Tai has Agumon, Izzy has Tentomon, Sora has Biyomon, T.K. has Patamon, Matt has Gabumon, Joe has Gomamon, and Mimi has Palmon. These kids suddenly find themselves having to fight evil digimon, ranging from an evil hermit crab (Shellmon) to a weird demon (Devimon). They also recieve digivices, short for digital devices. Their digimon all have the ability to digivolve, which is when a digimon tranforms to a stronger level, such as Agumon digivolving to Greymon. At first it seems that Devimon is the real villain, but it turns out that he isn't. The group continue on their journey and find Crests, objects (and symbols) that embody their special trait: Tai has the Crest of Courage, embodying his fearlessness. Matt has the Crest of Friendship, because he is a loyal friend. Sora gets the Crest of Love, because she is very kind and caring. Izzy gets the Crest of Knowledge, referring to his ability to solve puzzles and his curiousity. Mimi recieves the Crest of Sincerity, since she always tells the truth. Joe gets the Crest of Reliability, and he is very reliable indeed. T.K. has the Crest of Hope, because he is very hopeful and never gives up. Kari gets the Crest of Light, because she is very sweet, selfless, and is willing to help others. The kids have to face their insecurities and change greatly throughout the course of the season. The kids go back to the Real World, which is in just as much trouble as the Digital World. They find Kari, the Eighth Child (and Tai's little sister), who's partner is Gatomon, one of Myotismon's servants. Gatomon digivolves to Angewomon after Wiardmon sacrifices himself to save her and Kari, and manages to destroy Myotismon. He comes back, however, as VenomMyotismon, and MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon have to digivolve to Mega to stop him. The kids are sent back to the Digital World, and the Dark Masters are trying to conquer it. They defeat the Dark Masters, and then fight Apocalymon. He destroys their Crests, but it turns out that the power was inside them all along, and destroy him. However, they have to say good-bye to their digimon partners, who have become their best friends. They go back to the Real World, and it seems as if they'll never see their digimon friends again. Onto next time, Digimon Adventure 02!